


Gallery for Misconceptions

by dkwilliams



Series: Misconceptions Universe [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, mpreg images, story notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Misconceptions" was more than just a story written by one person.  It was a unique phenomenon for its time, the first - and one of the few - mpregs for Highlander.  A lot of people became involved in the universe, through comments and ideas and critiques, through artwork and links, and through feedback.  This Gallery contains a lot of the results of that community of fans, to whom I am eternally grateful.</p><p>And so what follows are the pictures, fan art, floorplans, links, music, and other information related to Misconceptions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fan Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are images created by fans of the series .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution for partial nudity and baby-bumps!

These beautiful pictures are courtesy of Osianna.    
Please send any feedback on the pictures to [OsiannaX56@aol.com](mailto:OsiannaX56@aol.com)

  

 

* * *

 

Here's a beautiful picture from the talented Jubie, giving us a look at things to come.

 

 

 


	2. Baby-Related images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scans and other images

Here's a peak at the newest additions to the Methos-MacLeod household at 8 weeks old

 

More baby pictures, gestational age 13 weeks.  On the left is our little kicker and the one with an oral fixation is on the right.

 

The Empathy Belly is a real product, and you can find out more on it at their home page:  <http://www.empathybelly.org/> 

Here's a diagram of the components

 

And here it is, modeled by Duncan MacLeod

 


	3. Wedding Scrapbook

## Images and music from Duncan and Methos' wedding

 

The wedding rings                                                      MacLeod tartan worn by Duncan                              Ian MacLeod's sword

 

                                                                                     

 

 

Music played at the wedding:

 

[Laura's Wedding March](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/Music/lauras%20wedding.wav)

[In My Life](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/Music/In%20my%20life.wav)

[Mairi's Wedding](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/Music/Mairis%20Wedding.wav)

[Wild Thing](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/Music/Wild%20thing.wav)

[Stand By Me](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/Music/stand%20by%20me.wav)

[The Look of Love](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/Music/The%20look%20of%20love.mp3)

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Honeymoon Scrapbook Page 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images and links from their honeymoon

## The Ile de Re

It is a real place!    And it's warm & sunny!

   

 

The bridge from La Rochelle to the island

 

Duncan and Methos are staying in St. Martin

  

 

La Maison Douce is also real (although the Innkeeper is fictional)

 

Around the island

  

 

## Links

Site links for more information on Ile de Re:

<http://www.charente-maritime.org/Charente_UK/Ile-de-Re/accueil/re.htm>  
  
<http://www.iledere.com/>  
  
<http://www.lamaisondouce.com/>  
  
<http://www.chez.com/reisland/index.html>  
  
[http://www.infinetivity.com/~dakota1/iledere.htm](http://www.infinetivity.com/%7Edakota1/iledere.htm)  
  
[http://www.europeguidebook.com/france/regions/southwest/larochelle/fr_larochelle_nea.cfm](http://www.europeguidebook.com/france/regions/southwest/larochelle/fr_laroch)

 


	5. Honeymoon Scrapbook Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More honeymoon images - off of the island

 

La Roche Posay - a spa town from Roman times, now a popular destination for the health conscious. 

It also has casinos and a race track:  <http://www.larocheposay-shrp.com/w_shrp7a/h_laro.htm>

   

 

Amboise - map of the area and close-up of city center. 

Their hotel is on the Rue Rabelais.  <http://www.amboise-valdeloire.com/anglais/aindex.html>

  

 

Le Vieux Manoir in Amboise:   <http://www.le-vieux-manoir.com/home.htm>

  

 

 

## Links

General maps of the Poitiers and Loire areas:

<http://www.frenchboutiquehotels.com/poitou.htm>

<http://www.sitesatlas.com/Europe/France/mfraint.htm>

<http://www.francekeys.com/english/regions/centre.shtml>

<http://www.sitesatlas.com/Europe/France/LoireValley.htm>

Futuroscope - <http://www.futuroscope.org/>  be sure to click on the Union Jack in the upper left to get the English version


	6. Les Tardes Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at their country hamlet/estate

When I was shopping for a home for Duncan and Methos, the internet wasn't as easy to negotiate as it is now.  However, on a vacation home rental site I found information about a place called Les Tardes, which you can see pictured here from www.gite.com.  It was also for sale, [and this page with its descriptions](http://www.hidden-worlds.com/lestardes/index.htm) fueled a lot of my story.

A look at all three building sections                       A closer view of the end right section                       And a view from the master bedroom..  


 

However, now you can find it on [Google Earth  
](https://www.google.com/maps/place/Les+Tardes,+86270+Coussay-les-Bois,+France/@46.8145508,0.7653589,373m/data=!3m1!1e3!4m2!3m1!1s0x47fc57d2457874cf:0xddf2db9f860c6e86)

 

 

And there are a lot more images of the buildings as well:

 

 

 

As I didn't have access to Google Maps then, I had to go with my best guess for the layout of the property, which is a little wrong but not much. 

 

And it appears to have been bought and renovated and turned into a rental property again.  With [its own webpage](http://www.les-tardes.com/index.php) and [Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Les-Tardes/129558597122819?ref=hnav)page. 

With more pictures!  Check them out for some pictures of the renovation and the scenery, but these are some favorites.

 

House plans on next page


	7. Maps and Floor Plans for Les Tardes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My layouts for Les Tardes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Tardes is a real place - as you can see from the preceding page - but I have not been there. I am relying on pictures, some of which are on the last page and some from their Facebook page. I do hope to manage a visit next year, maybe stay on site (for the fun of it) and may make changes. However, the needs of the story do come above physical spaces.

This is an overview of the grounds of Les Tardes, as seen in this series.  The large white building is the training salle, the woodshop, and storage building.  The smaller building up from it is the stables.  The block of white buildings nearest the house are a surprise - I plan to make use of them in a future story.  Click on the image to be able to zoom.

[ ](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/images/Les-Tardes.jpg)

The first floor of Les Tardes, which doesn't change over the years

 

[ ](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/images/LT-1st.jpg)

 

The second floor of Les Tardes, in the Misconceptions story

[ ](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/images/LT-Miscon.jpg)

And this is how it will look in the third story, called "Misinterpretations", as well as in part of "Empty Nest".  There is a bit of a spoiler if you look closely.

[ ](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/images/LT-MisInterp.jpg)

 

And finally, how it looks towards the end of "Empty Nest", when the twins are Teens

[ ](http://diana.slashcity.com/miscon/images/LT-Teen.jpg)

 

 


End file.
